


An archaeologist's guide to mindfulness

by Leyenn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aftercare, Cockwarming, Collars, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Headspace, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, OT3, Pet Names, Polyamory, Polyandry, Restraints, Sub!Daniel Jackson, Subspace, Team as Family, Threesome, Threesome – F/M/M, collaring, teal'c ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: Sometimes Daniel just needs his mind to shut the hell up. He's never been very good at that on his own, but now he's got better options.Prompt: cockwarming
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911157
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	An archaeologist's guide to mindfulness

There are days when Daniel's so in the zone that he runs on that alone for thirty-six hours or more, ploughing through all the mysteries and intricacies that the universe and its inhabitants have to offer before a breakthrough happens and he finally collapses, satisfied with his place in the world, usually into his bed on-base for a rare full eight hours of sleep.

There are also days when his mind is so full that it feels like every unfinished thought he's ever had has taken flight, flapping madly in the proverbial birdcage of his brain, and if he can't make them shut up his head's going to explode. 

For years he's medicated himself through those with meditation, books and caffeine. Either he can calm it down, or he just works through that pressurised feeling – distracts his brain as best he can until he can snatch a few hours of rest, or drinks enough coffee that he doesn't need to. Eventually it wears off, or it becomes an actual headache and he feels justified in taking painkillers in a dark room for a while. 

The first time Jack takes control in bed – completely by accident, just to get him to focus on what they're actually doing, because he's in one of those places – something in his head goes _silent_. It's so unexpected that he doesn't know what the feeling is until afterwards, when he wakes up having slept straight through to the next morning without even dreaming.

Now, there are the other kind of days, when he can't believe he actually got this lucky. 

"Hey. Daniel."

He blinks, the sound of his name making him realise that his mind's trying to run away with him again. Sam's standing in the open bathroom doorway, offering him an affectionately chiding look and a bath towel.

"Get out before you start thinking again." 

"Too late." He smiles sheepishly and turns the shower off, wrapping himself up as quickly as he can against the sudden chill. Sam shakes her head at him and runs her fingers through his wet hair. 

"I put out something comfortable for you in the bedroom." She kisses him lightly. "Jack cleaned up, I think Teal'c's setting up a movie. You want a soda?"

It's nothing like Jack's style of control, the way Sam looks after him like this. She doesn't push, even gently; there's no command or spoken expectation. It's so subtle that he's sure no one else, looking, would even see it for what it is, but it's just as effective at planting that tiny seed of quiet in his head.

"Soda sounds good." He smiles back at her. "I'll go get dressed."

She brushes his hair back, lays her palm against his cheek. "Good," she says, and there might be no force in it, but there doesn't need to be. He's already slipping into his headspace, and he knows she can see it happening from the look in her eyes. She always looks the same – happy, and so openly in love, and a little bit wondrous every time. At moments like this he'd do almost anything to make her look that way, to hear her voice like that, sounding so pleased and proud of him for the simplest thing.

"We'll be in the living room." She kisses him again, so sweetly, her hand trailing down his neck to pause over his heart. "Take your time, sweetheart."

It's such a soft, secret name, one only Sam uses and only for him, when she wants to remind him that he's safe and loved and he belongs to them, when she's telling him it's okay to let go. It should sound strange, but it just makes him feel warm inside, deep inside his chest. 

She's done exactly as she said: laid out on Jack's bed are a pair of comfortable boxers, the grey pyjama pants and black vest he leaves here in the bottom drawer, and the smaller of the boxes that live safely locked in the bottom of the closet, but open with the key lying beside it. 

He towels off, pulls on the clothes and scrubs his hair as dry as he can, then quickly tidies it in the mirror. Sam's left the box out for him rather than making a selection of her own or Jack's, which means nothing expected – he can just go and sprawl in front of the TV with them like this, just enjoy a soda and a crappy movie and some quiet conversation with his team, which is a lovely and calming enough idea in itself.

Or he can have even more than that. As little or as much more as he wants.

Really, he can't believe he's this lucky. 

He picks a choice of cuffs, padded slate grey leather stitched with blue thread, with a short chain on D-rings between them, and the simple dark blue collar Sam made for him personally. It's a single strip of tanned calfskin leather, buttery soft, each end turned under and fastened into a loop to hold the silver lock that sits comfortably in the hollow of his throat. He's loved it from the moment she gave it to him: how it looks and how it feels, but most of all because her hands made it, for no other reason than to give him this. He's seen and learned of endless idols, totems, artifacts in his travels that embody every nebulous concept under the sun, but if he's ever seen anything that represents love in physical form, it's this piece of soft midnight blue leather in his hand. 

He closes the box and locks it back up again, puts it back in its place in the closet before taking a few long breaths and going in search of his team.

Jack's sitting on the couch when he gets to the living room, Sam curled up comfortably under his arm feeding him a bite of cheesecake from her plate. She smiles warmly up at him.

"Hey." She points the fork at a glass on the side table between him and Jack. "Want some cheesecake? It's lemon."

He smiles a thank you back at her and takes a sip of his drink, makes sure he's had a decent third of it while he watches her dig the fork back in and offer it to Jack again. Jack smiles at her as he opens his mouth, lets her feed him again and Daniel watches, mesmerised, as she slides the empty fork slowly out from between his lips…

He's staring, he realises, and it makes him smile, feel a little light-headed. They're just… he can't get enough of them, like this, comfortable and relaxed and easy together in such a different way to how they are in public. Aside from Teal'c, he's the only one who gets to see this, and he's the only one at all who gets to feel it, who knows what it's like to be in the middle of that.

Sam takes a quick bite of cake for herself, licking her lips, and then offers the next forkful across Jack instead, up to him. "It's good," she says, deliberately enticing, so he leans in over the arm of the couch and opens his mouth obediently, lets her feed him the same way she did Jack. She's right: the lemon is sharp, but the texture is smooth and creamy, decadent enough that one mouthful is enough for him. His mind won't quite let go of that same fork having just been in Jack's mouth, too, and he lets that thought just sit in his head as he moves to stand in front of them.

Jack looks up at him with a smile, warm and pleased, that same look Sam gets but with a stronger heat behind it. Daniel doesn't hesitate, just holds out the cuffs and collar in a wordless request. It doesn't need words, not for this, not between them.

Jack slips his arm from around Sam's shoulders, takes them from him like he's accepting an offering. "Sweet. I like these on you," and Daniel feels that warmth in his chest expand a little more. "Sam did such good work on this," Jack says, fingering the collar.

"She did," he agrees, smiling at her. "Thank you." Jack says it every time, and he agrees every time, and he thanks her every time; it's a little ritual that's so small, but so settling.

Sam smiles back at him. "You're welcome, sweetheart." She makes a twirling motion with her fork. "Turn around so Jack can get you comfortable." 

He turns obediently, moves both hands to the small of his back where Jack will be able to reach. He's facing Teal'c, now, and he knows he's not supposed to miss the small twitch of a smile and tilt of the head. There's another blessing on the pile of so many, one he never expected from someone who's had to live through what Teal'c has, who's known what it actually is to be in chains. Sometimes he still can't believe he's allowed to want this and to have it, not just with Jack and Sam but in front of Teal'c, and yet he's never gotten anything less than this calm acceptance no matter what they do. 

Jack's fingers are gentle, teasing soft strokes down his forearms, lightly encircling his wrists, and then finally sliding the cuffs on, each one in turn. He feels them close and pull tight, the familiar careful pressure and restraint of the leather, the brief tug of the connecting chain as Jack checks his work.

"How's that feel?"

He moves his hands a little. A few inches and the chain goes taut, and something inside him goes beautifully still as if the cuffs holding his hands in place are working their magic inside him too.

"Good," he says, quietly. "Thank you, sir."

He imagines he can feel Jack's reaction to that, even without looking. He'd never use that word at work – just the idea is ludicrous – but it slips out naturally when Jack's taken control so smoothly out of his hands. Literally, in this case. "Good. Turn around and look at me."

He turns. Jack's looking up at him from the couch, legs spread enough to fit him comfortably between them, Sam still cuddled up to his side and watching intently. 

"You want me to put this on you?" Jack holds out the collar. 

"Yes, sir." He nods. "Please."

Jack looks so satisfied, it's almost enough just to have that. "On your knees," he says, not even finished before Daniel's down, kneeling between his legs on the pillow that one of them obviously put there for just that purpose.

Jack leans forward and slowly, almost agonising in his slowness, runs one hand back through Daniel's still-damp hair. He gets far enough that Daniel almost thinks he's anticipating something that won't come...

He should know better, he remembers, as that hand tightens at the back of his head, pulling on his hair just enough to send a tremor of soft, quiet pleasure down his spine. 

"Mmm." Jack smiles. "There we go." He clenches his fist very slightly and Daniel hums in the back of his throat, can't keep it in, it feels so good. It's one of his favorite things, that specific kind of pain and the helplessness that comes with it, the way it makes him feel, the way it puts Jack so instantly in control. Beyond even that, the way Jack doesn't question that he wants it to hurt a little, doesn't check in on those things he's already promised are okay – he just does it, calmly and confidently, and Daniel all but melts.

"Thank you, sir," he murmurs, and then it's Sam who smiles so warmly at him, too.

"He's such a good boy for you."

Jack smiles, gives her a quick, soft kiss that lingers for just a moment while Daniel watches, on his knees in front of them both with Jack holding his head back, waiting. 

It's not like being on base or out in the field, when sometimes waiting for anything while they go through military protocol or red tape can drive him insane. This is different. This is just them, and it feels almost calming. Secure. They'll come to him, when they're ready, all he has to do is be here and until then, he even gets to watch.

Another playful kiss, and another, and then Jack looks down at him - and gives another longer tug down, not sharp but insistent until Daniel's head is arched back and he can feel the stretch in his neck muscles, just enough.

"She's right," Jack says, quiet, almost awed. "Look at you, being so good." 

He doesn't even think about it, just hums softly again. Jack chuckles, slowly lets his grip loosen and fall away, but Daniel keeps his head tilted back, hangs onto the sensation still tingling across his scalp until Jack touches his chin with two fingers.

"Collar now, Daniel. Look at me."

He's already far enough down that he doesn't really think, just does it. Jack's smile deepens and he leans forward a little more, just enough to touch his lips to Daniel's forehead as he brings the collar around and slips the lock through.

"Good boy," he murmurs, and the words feel warm on Daniel's skin, like they're sinking into him. The leather is soft, so soft and supple against his skin, too, just tight enough to feel it all the way around his neck to the weight of the lock in front, cool and heavy and then the quiet _click_ that closes the door on the rest of the world, just gently weighting him down.

"How's that?" Jack runs his forefingers lightly around the collar, to finish at the lock, settling it carefully into place. "Feel okay?"

"Yes, sir." He can feel Teal'c watching somewhere behind him, see the soft pleasure in Sam's eyes and the happy little tilt to Jack's smile. "Thank you," he murmurs, and means it completely. 

"You want something else?" Jack's question is quietly knowing. "You can ask, Daniel. Let me give you what you want."

He sinks back onto his heels, settling into a position so instinctive now that it's somewhere beyond comfortable. "Please, Jack. I want you in my mouth, I want to hold you."

Jack smiles, like he knew exactly that was coming. "And you know I like that."

"Yes, sir."

"Gonna hold my cock for me while we watch the movie? Keep me warm in your mouth?"

"Yeah." He feels fuzzy just thinking about it. "Please. I want to do that for you."

"Good boy. Whatever you want." Jack flips open his belt and lifts his hips, tugging his pants down; Sam adds a hand to help, pulls his cock free and guides him to slide down a little more on the couch cushions to get the angle right.

She taps the edge of the couch with a finger. "Here," she says, a gentle command, and Daniel rests his chin in the chosen spot. "Open up," she says, next, and he parts his lips, and Sam guides Jack's soft, warm, heavy cock inside and onto his tongue.

He can't help the way he hums, just once, with the deep, deep pleasure of it. There's a pleasant buzz of silence rippling out inside his head, dark and warm and comforting. Jack's cock is perfect, even soft - filling his mouth just enough, the head resting on the back of his tongue with the faintest salt tang. He knows that taste, and for a moment he wonders what they did, while he was in the shower – did he come in Sam's mouth just like this, was it while they cleaned up from dinner, Sam on her knees for Jack too while he washed up - or was it here, did she just use those incredible hands on him, was Teal'c watching…

Sometimes that silent language they have is a true godsend, and he doesn't just mean in the field. 

"Yeah, I made him come for you while you were in the shower," Sam murmurs, a hint of pride and laughter in her voice. "Just for you, Daniel. He came really hard for you, twice, in my hand, just so you can stay there for the whole movie if you like." 

He hums again, quietly, knowing they'll both hear the _thank you_ in it. They're so good to him, both of them, all of them.

"You always look so calm like this." Sam sounds happy, and it makes his head tingle. "It feels good, doesn't it? Just relax," and then her fingers are in his hair, not tugging but stroking, feather-soft, and he just sinks into the pure, quiet joy of it, the weight of Jack's cock filling his mouth and Sam's fingers in his hair, everything else in the world just falling away.

Distantly, he's aware of the TV, but he can't tell what movie Teal'c's picked out. It doesn't matter, he doesn't need to know. He's content here, utterly theirs just like this, for as long as they want him. There's nothing and nowhere better than this, the best dream he could never have imagined could be real, nothing else to focus on or think about... just being here in this moment, just taking what he's told to and being used so gently, for no reason other than they love him and want him to have this.

He's aware that time is happening, slowly, dragging, every moment thick and sweet like molasses. A faint, satisfying ache starts in his jaw, but with his chin resting on the edge of the couch it's more than bearable. The chain between his wrists is taut, taking the strain of holding his hands back so that it's not conscious and he can just relax into it, unable to move and not even thinking about trying. He's breathing slowly and calmly through his nose, but even so he has to swallow occasionally, and Jack doesn't get fully hard but his cock swells a little whenever Daniel has to move his tongue, the weight and fullness parting his lips a little wider. It's satisfying in a way so different to when he's trying to get to an orgasm; not least because every time, Jack reaches down and touches his cheek, his temple, his hair, strokes the shell of his ear.

"Good boy," he murmurs, each time, sometimes as if it's even just a reflex to say it, as if he's hardly paying attention. "You're doing really good, Daniel," or, "mmm, your mouth's so warm," or "you're goddamn perfect," and Daniel just floats there in the feel and taste of him, held there by Jack's voice and Sam's fingers still stroking through his hair.

Around him, everything beyond that becomes a comforting, comfortable murmur; his own breathing, the TV, occasional brief kisses on the couch above him and the sounds of his team talking. Words don't quite filter through when he's this far into his headspace, but he'd hear them no matter what: Teal'c's deep, warm, playful seriousness; Sam's earnest scientist voice, the occasional quiet giggle; Jack's sardonic, affectionate humor. 

Inside his head it's completely, blissfully quiet. Thoughts wander in, only to disappear again or dissolve out of his focus: nothing sticks, he's just sensation without conscious thought at all. Soft touches that never quite stop, tight leather around his wrists, his neck, weight of the lock at his throat; salty taste and warm weight on his tongue, pleasant ache in his jaw, calming voices in his ears. It's better than any meditation he's ever tried. 

He sinks so deep, so far, it's so peaceful... he doesn't hear them at first, until Sam's voice makes it through the haze.

"Daniel." She's smiling, he can hear it. "Daniel. Open up. You've done so well."

He tries to remember what she means; he's comfortable, here, everything feels calm and right and fuzzy. 

"He's really under," he hears her say, though all he really hears is that smile. Sam's happy with him, and that means everything's all right. It feels like there's no up or down any more, just the four of them, the cardinal points of his universe. "Daniel, sweetheart," and there's a gentle pressure on his jaw, Sam's fingertips adjusting his muscles for him. "That's it, lean back," and he remembers how to do that, so he does. Whatever they ask, he'll just do that.

Jack slips out of his mouth and his tongue suddenly feels too light, his breath suddenly too loud. A broad, warm hand comes to rest on his shoulder, gently pushing, just enough to feel like he's being held down; he knows it's Jack's before he opens his eyes.

"Hey," Jack says. 

"Hey…" Talking feels odd, like a language he's rusty in. He blinks sleepily. "Mmm… wh' time…"

"Shhh." Sam puts a finger on his lips. "Finish your soda," she says, and he nods. He can do that. Whatever they want, he can do that.

Jack holds the glass to his mouth for him in slow sips, cups the back of his head with that warm hand until he's done. It's sweet, after the salt-skin taste of Jack for so long, but it's gone a little flat and the bubbles only tingle a little on his tongue.

"T's going to carry you to bed," Jack says, once he's finished. "I don't think we can manage otherwise. That okay?"

He nods, and Sam smiles. Jack holds his head tenderly in both hands and kisses his forehead. "Good boy," he murmurs, and Daniel just relaxes back into that calm, quiet place where he can float and let them hold him up.

"I must remove these, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c's voice is a low rumble behind his back, large but gentle fingers touching the leather around his wrists. "May I do so?"

He nods again, feels Teal'c's hands work the cuffs open and guide his arms back to his sides, moving up to each shoulder as Sam takes one hand and Jack takes the other. Sam squeezes his hand gently; Jack presses a kiss into his palm.

"You did great." He leans forward and Daniel gets to taste him again for just a moment, this time the warm taste of his mouth and the curve of his smile. "Had me in your mouth for that whole movie. You felt so good," murmured right into his mouth. "Love having this gorgeous mouth all around me, having my cock on your tongue," and Daniel hears himself moan into Jack's lingering, playful kisses. "Love how much you want it, how good you are for us. We're gonna go to bed and take care of you now, just relax," as if Daniel's capable of anything else right now, in a body that's gone weightless and a mind that's so blissfully empty. 

Their hands guide him to kneel up a little, help him stay there for a strong arm to wrap around his back, another sliding behind his knees, and then he's being lifted smoothly off the floor against Teal'c's chest and carried as if he weighs no more than Cassie, down the hall directly to the bedroom. He can hear footsteps following them, doesn't need to have a thought in his head to recognise they're Jack's. 

Teal'c puts him down tenderly in the middle of the bed, even helps Jack arrange him comfortably before affording him an actual, full-Teal-'c-smile as he straightens up.

"Goodnight, Daniel Jackson."

He smiles hazily. Teal'c looks cute when he smiles like that, when he's not forcing it. "Mmm…. night, T. You're cute."

Jack chuckles. "Ah, the drunk stage. Night, T. Come here, Daniel," but he more closes in around Daniel than waits for Daniel to obey. His arms wrap around Daniel's chest and he's just _warm_ , all along Daniel's back, warm and strong and solid. He's not quite floating any more, but that's okay with Jack holding him like this, keeping him safe as he slowly surfaces out of those blissful depths.

Someone turns out the light; he blinks into the sudden dark, Jack's arms tightening a little when he twitches. "Sam?" 

"Right here," Sam murmurs, slipping under the covers beside him. She shuffles close and kisses him, slow and deep enough to draw out a last, soft hum from his throat before she breaks off and kisses Jack over his shoulder. She curls up against his chest, tucks her head under his chin and wraps herself around him, one hand over his heart, nudging one thigh between his. Her lips press into the hollow of his throat, right where the lock on his collar is skin-warm now. It's as much of a hint as either of them are going to give – he knows they won't ask or tell him to take it off, that it's his choice, but right now he'd happily keep it on forever. He always wishes he could.

Jack ruffles his hair back with one hand, presses a kiss behind his ear. "Still quiet in there?"

"Mmm." English is still eluding him more than it should, but he can't quite care. It doesn't matter, right now, anyway. 

Sam giggles and kisses his chest. "You were so good," she murmurs, voice full of that pride and so much _love_. "We got you really deep there, huh?"

"Mmhmm." 

Jack chuckles again, sounds somehow as satisfied as Daniel feels. "Well, I'd call that a job well done." He nuzzles into Daniel's neck, burrowing close. "Go to sleep now. We've got you."

"Mmm…" His body is paying a little more attention to him, now, enough that he can get his fingers around Jack's wrist, tug his hand up. Press Jack's fingertips to his lips, just hard enough to be a question and not a kiss.

Jack's knowing smile brushes his ear. He doesn't ask, doesn't tease: instead he takes his hand back just to find Sam's, and Daniel feels their fingers thread together on his chest… and then Jack's pressing them back to his lips, with a quiet, "Open," murmured into his ear.

He parts his lips, just the way he did and always will do for Jack's cock. Their fingers push into his mouth, a warm weight made of them both that settles on his tongue, and he feels that warm, dark silence rise back up to surround him again.

"Go to sleep now," Jack repeats, and Sam hums agreement into his chest. "We've got you," and Daniel always believes that, but it can never feel more true than this: falling asleep with the taste of Jack still on the back of his tongue and their fingers warm in his mouth, to the sound of them both breathing and the peaceful silence inside his head.

  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Daniel's collar is something like this: https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/475673858/personalized-leather-lockable-collar


End file.
